Movie Night
by manic-munchkin15
Summary: Jacob and Rachel are trying to decide what movie to watch. Just a short drabble for the halibut lolz . Established Jachel…and a little surprise ;


Movie Night – An 'Eleventh Hour' Story

Summary: Jacob and Rachel are trying to decide what movie to watch. Just a short drabble (for the halibut lolz). Established Jachel…and a little surprise.

"Dangerous Beauty."

"Pleasantville."

"Dangerous Beauty!"

"Pleasantville!"

"Jacob! We just watched Pleasantville a couple weeks ago." Argued Rachel, but Jacob just shrugged.

"So? It's a good movie and an inspiring story. Besides, the only reason you want to watch Dangerous Beauty is for that Count what's-his-face guy." Rachel smirked.

"What's the matter Jacob? Jealous?" She teased, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Jealous? Of course not. I just think it's rather silly to want to watch a movie just because of _one_ character." Rachel smirked again.

"Suuure." She drawled, rolling her eyes. "Although, if I recall correctly, one of the reasons you like Pleasantville so much is because of that Margaret girl." Jacob shrugged again.

"Well she is a good character. She's a sweet girl, very pretty too." It was Rachel's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Jacob wrapped his left arm around her waist and intertwined his other hand with hers, bringing it up to his mouth and kissed the wedding band that sat on her ring finger.

"Obviously, she can't hold a candle to you." Rachel smiled.

"And, of course, you are much more handsome than Count what's-his-face." She added, before reaching up and kissing him. A giggle emanated from the door of the living room, causing them to break apart and look around.

A little girl of six stood in the doorway, her curly brown hair tousled from sleep and a stuffed toy dog in one hand. Rachel turned to her, a hand on one hip.

"Mikayla Joy Hood! What are you doing up?" The little girl, Mikayla, looked up at her, blue eyes wide.

"I had a bad dream." She said in a small voice. Rachel's expression softened and she knelt, opening her arms.

"Awww. Come here sweetheart." Mikayla ran, green nightgown flapping around her legs with every step, and threw herself into her mother's arms. Rachel wrapped her arms around her daughter's small form and picked her up.

"Its okay baby, it was just a dream." She pulled her head back to look at Mikayla. "Hey! Why don't we watch a movie? It'll help you forget your dream." Mikayla's face brightened instantly and she looked over to her father.

"Can we Daddy? Please?" Jacob sighed.

"I don't know…it's really late." Mikayla's face fell. Jacob sighed again, he hated to see is little angel sad.

"Oh alright, we can watch a movie. But just this once, okay?" He said, poking her gently in the side and making her giggle. Rachel set Mikayla back on the ground.

"Well, go find something to watch." She said and Mikayla ran off. Jacob wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders and she laid her head on his.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger, you know. It's been like that since you first saw her." Rachel said, smiling widely. Jacob chuckled and kissed her head.

"Yeah, I know. But, hey, it makes her happy and solves our movie problem all in one." He replied.

Mikayla came running back and held out 101 Dalmatians to her parents. Jacob took the movie and set it up, before going to sit next to Rachel on the couch, Mikayla snuggled securely between them. He put his arm back around Rachel, she rested her head on his shoulder and had an arm around their little girl, while Mikayla hugged her doggy and cuddled further into her Daddy.

----------

By the time the movie ended, Mikayla had fallen asleep again. Careful not to wake her, Jacob picked her up and carried her off to bed, while Rachel shut off the movie and tidied up the couch.

He placed her down on her bed gently and pulled the covers over her.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Jacob whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Rachel was waiting for Jacob outside Mikayla's room and she hugged him from behind as he pulled the door to.

"I think that was the best movie night ever." Rachel whispered. Jacob turned in her embrace, wrapped is arms around her and leaned down and kissed her. They broke apart a minute later and, hands intertwined, went off to bed.

The End


End file.
